


Lessons in Cooking

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Felicity & Nyssa living in their cabin, Femslash, Fluff, old timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After living together in hiding for over a year now, Felicity decides to teach Nyssa how to cook.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Kudos: 12





	Lessons in Cooking

Arrow || Nylicity || Arrow || Nylicity || Lessons in Cooking || Nylicity || Arrow || Nylicity || Arrow

Title: Lessons in Cooking – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff, domestic fluff

Main Pairing: Nyssa/Felicity

DC Characters: Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul

Summary: After living together in hiding for over a year now, Felicity decides to teach Nyssa how to cook.

**Lessons in Cooking**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Nyssa was good at hunting, she knew how to take whatever she had hunted apart and she even knew how to barbecue.

They had had _a lot_ of barbecues now. Hunting was how Nyssa spent her time, because hovering around Felicity and 'the toddler' was just not her. She also spent a lot of time training.

Months had passed of them in their own little world, 'the toddler' had become 'Mia'. The amount of affection that went into Nyssa saying that name grew with every passing week too.

Mia had her mother's golden-blonde curls, just a tuff on her head. She also had her mother's smile, according to Nyssa. There was more affection to the way Nyssa said Felicity's name too.

Mia took wobbly little steps and was babbling - no real words yet, just incoherent babbling - but both Nyssa and Felicity were very encouraging in teaching her those things.

And there was even more to teach. Something that Felicity hadn't seen coming. She had been prepared to teach her daughter all she needed to learn, but she hadn't been prepared to teach a badass assassin how to _cook_.

Nyssa was excellent at barbecue, but one couldn't live off of only meat. After the first few weeks, in which Felicity mostly just rested after Mia's birth, she started butting into the kitchen and taking it over to equal parts, providing a variety of other, non-meat based foods.

That used to be the divide.

Now? After over a year of living together, Felicity found herself teaching Nyssa how to cook.

"I can't believe you really want to _learn_ this," Felicity huffed to herself.

Nyssa was hovering close, her chin practically on Felicity's shoulder to 'see better'. She smiled to herself as she watched what Felicity was doing.

"You are an excellent teacher."

"Uhu, sure," Felicity made a small, amused sound before holding up the wooden spoon. "Here. Try this, tell me if you like it."

Felicity _was_ an excellent teacher. Nyssa just didn't listen too much. She was too distracted by Felicity's rambling, the way she gestured, how she kept getting distracted - explaining how to make a dish led to her telling an anecdote about Donna Smoak or Felicity's college years.

"This is... very... good," whispered Nyssa as she licked her lips.

She was staring deeply into Felicity's eyes as she said that. They stood so close, because nowadays Nyssa always stood so close. Nowadays, Felicity never seemed to mind that. Some evenings, they would watch TV on the couch together and Felicity's head would rest on Nyssa's shoulder and neither of them minded. Sometimes, Nyssa would wrap a blanket around them both then and it felt a bit like there was no world outside of the safety of their little house.

"Y... Yeah. Good. That's good." Felicity nodded and cleared her throat.

Her cheeks were red. That flushed, embarrassed little blush. The one that Nyssa had come to appreciate a lot. It brightened up Nyssa's days. Then again, a lot of things had... gained a new meaning to Nyssa in the past year. All of her life, Nyssa had lived _hard_. A hardened life, hardened by Ra's al Ghul, hardened by the League of Assassins, by her destiny and then the burden she had bestowed upon herself as she journeyed to destroy the Lazarus Pits.

She had never learned a normal life before. A... _domestic_ life. For months, she had tried to see this as a mission too. Her ex-husband had asked her to watch over his wife after his death and she felt honor-bound to do this. To protect her, to watch over Felicity Smoak, nothing more.

Not to laugh at the endearing rambling, not to feel warm at the soft smiles, not to be captivated by every story Felicity shared with her, not to enjoy coming home after making a round to check the perimeter, not to... call this _home_ , not to grow attached to Mia, nothing of that was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, about any of this, about _her_.

"You," Felicity paused, furrowing her brows. "You used to _infuriate_ me. Look at that gorgeous, deadly, efficient badass woman who understands a part of Oliver that I never could. And how you _flaunted_ your marriage with him in front of me. It was really – well, infuriating."

She was waving the wooden spoon around as she spoke, unaware. Nyssa dodged it amused.

"You amused me," Nyssa countered, smiling to herself. "I'm a _lesbian_. I was never a threat to you and Oliver. I was never interested in him at all. But I still always got a reaction out of you."

A couple of times, Felicity opened and closed her mouth. Then she put her wooden spoon down.

"Thank you," Felicity whispered softly, turning her attention to the pot once more.

"I promised to keep you and Mia safe. I am a woman of my honor."

"Not... for that. I mean, of course obviously also for that! But for... being here for me. The first few weeks, I don't... I couldn't even _leave the bed_. I was just so... broken. After everything, all I could feel was... broken. You took care of Mia and of me and... you helped me find my purpose again. My sense of self. For so long, I was... I defined myself through being a part of Team Arrow. Not having that, not... not... not having _Oliver_. I didn't know how to go on. You _taught me_ how to push through the pain, how to move on, how to... keep living."

"Well, then I suppose I have to thank you too."

"What?" Felicity blinked startled and turned around to face Nyssa once more.

"Losing Sara had broken something inside of me, even after we brought her back. And... I thought, Laurel, she showed me a different, softer side of life. For a short time, I was happy. And then she was taken from me too. A part of me thought I might be doomed to be alone."

She paused and stepped closer to Felicity, lifting a hand to caress the blonde's cheek. "And I _never_ expected to experience any of... of this. Falling asleep on the couch under a soft blanket, reading bedtime stories to an excited toddler, sharing meals around a dinner table like... normal people. Like a... family."

"Yes, we... we are living a pretty average suburban housewife life. The whole living in the woods in hiding thing notwithstanding." Felicity laughed awkwardly at that.

"I'd... like to kiss you." It was direct, but that was just how Nyssa was.

"I... think I would like for you to kiss me," whispered Felicity back, biting her lip.

She closed her eyes as Nyssa slowly leaned in, until their lips touched for the first time. A spark went through Felicity and she wrapped her arms around Nyssa's neck to pull her closer.

Behind them, the food was slowly starting to burn. That much for dinner. But it was okay, neither of them had much care for that right now. And it would give them an opportunity later on for another cooking lesson. Maybe both of them would be paying more attention to the cooking then than to each other, though... that was not very likely.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I toootally forgot to post this tumblr prompt (come visit me at takaraphoenix)! Just found it on my drive. Oopsie. xD


End file.
